1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for dry etching and, an electrostatic chucking device used for said etching method, and in detail, a method and an apparatus for effectively controlling the temperature of a material to be etched when dry etching is performed by using either a plasma etching apparatus, a sputter etching apparatus or a reactive sputter etching apparatus, and, an electrostatic chucking device used for said dry etching method for holding and fixing the material during etching and for controlling the temperature of the material. The method and apparatus according to the present invention can be used for the production of, for example, semiconductor integrated circuits.